


Challenge Accepted

by Gallavich_On_The_Impala



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_On_The_Impala/pseuds/Gallavich_On_The_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool!Au in which Ian tutors Mickey who’s failing English Poetry. Smut ensues.<br/>(I’ve never been to an american high school, I don’t know if there even exists an “English Poetry” class, I rely on your suspension of disbelief and I hope you can enjoy this anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

Mickey Milkovich wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed. I mean, he was smart enough when it came to practical stuff like breaking kneecaps or bullying freshmen, but when it came to analyzing british romantic poetry he was useless.

“Class dismissed” yelled Mr. Teller, the sad, bald, poorly dressed, teacher. Mickey rolled his eyes and scoffed in relief, grabbing his stuff and rushing to leave the class.  
“Not so fast, Mr. Milkovich!” the teacher urged, seeing Mickey practically running towards the door.  
“You will fail this class if you don’t study harder. I would suggest tutoring.” he advised.  
“What? Like detention?” complained the thug.  
Mr. Teller smiled “No, no. I wouldn’t give you private lessons because that would mean spending more time with you and honestly, no, thanks. I was thinking more of a study-buddy sort of thing. Follow me.”  
Mickey reluctantly walked with the teacher, who knocked on the door of class 201 and asked for a “Mr. Ian Gallagher”.  
The thug raised his brow. “Gallagher? Seriously?” he complained.  
“He’s a brilliant student” pointed out Mr. Teller, as Ian left the class, wondering why he was being called.  
“Yeah and he’s like a freshman” said Mickey, grumpy. He was too proud to welcome the help of a younger boy.  
“Sophomore” stated Gallagher.  
“Sophomore”, repeated the thug, mocking the guy.

Mr. Teller explained to Ian what the situation was, and the boy was glad to help Mickey.  
“How about tomorrow, after school at my place?” suggested Gallagher “Bring your poetry book”.  
“Whatever man” replied Mickey.  
The teacher stepped in and said “Milkovich, this is your last chance. If you don’t show up I’ll fail you.”  
“Ok, ok” agreed Mickey.

 

The following day, Ian was thrilled. He had laid eyes on Mickey for a while now, being intrigued by his thug attitude, his raven black hair and his deep blue eyes. He also liked his weird knuckle tattoos. Gallagher kept pacing the living room, expecting the boy anxiously and preparing his lesson, while he rubbed his hand on his head, stroking his red hair, like he always did when he was stressed.  
Mickey arrived ten minutes late, with a bleeding hand and a “fuck off” attitude.

“What the hell man?” asked Ian, worried.  
“I had some business to take care of” replied Mickey, vague.  
Ian dropped the conversation.  
“Uhm, would you mind taking your shoes off?” asked the redhead.  
“Why? You got a foot fetish?” smirked the thug.  
Ian laughed “No, it’s just.. They’re wet, from the snow you know?”

It had been snowing pretty hard for a while now, the roads were already white and soon enough sidewalks were going to be slippery and dangerous.

The boys sat down at the table and Mickey opened his book.  
“So Wordsworth, huh?” asked the redhead.  
“Yeah I don’t even understand what this means in proper english, let alone what ‘the author wanted to say’..” he said, making an impression of Mr. Teller.  
Ian laughed. “It’s not that hard come on..”  
“I mean, I got that he’s a fag, but that’s about it” Mickey interrupted.  
“First of all, please don’t say that word” stuttered Ian, sort of afraid to stand up to a Milkovich.  
“Why?” asked Mickey, cocky.  
“Because I am, as a matter of fact, gay. And I don’t appreciate that word.” he spilled.

Mickey was surprised. Gay? Gallagher? Come on. 

“You’re kidding right? Didn’t you like.. fuck my sister?” the thug asked, curious.  
“Nah, man. We’re just friends. Once we faked being together so I wouldn’t get in trouble.. I mean, in this neighborhood, you know.” Ian shrugged.

“Fuck” Mickey thought, and studied Ian’s features in deep. He was hot, no doubt about it. Giant, freckled, awkward, alien-looking but hot.  
Mickey smiled.  
“What?” asked Ian, smiling back.  
“Nothing, I just never thought you were.” explained Mickey.   
“I thought you were gonna hit me, at the very least” smiled the redhead, relieved.  
“Nah, man. I’m cool. I mean, it’s just the two of us now so I can drop the act.” Mickey said, not daring to look Ian in the eye.

The taller boy was confused.  
“What act?” he asked, not wanting to get his hopes up. Perhaps he meant he wasn’t homophobic after all, but not that he had a crush on him, like Ian did.

Mickey stood up and approached Ian, slowly and uncertainly, and without a word he closed his eyes and pressed his lips on Ian’s.  
The redhead’s mind was blown. He couldn’t believe what was happening but he had been dreaming about this moment for months.  
Ian placed his arms around Mickey’s neck and kept him close to him as he opened his lips and let the thug’s tongue slip in his mouth.  
Both their hearts were racing and their skin was crawling with shivers as they broke the kiss to get their sweaters off.  
Ian helped Mickey with his t-shirt and stared at his naked torso for a quick second, before taking off his top too. He led the boy to his bedroom, barely making it to the bed as they both fumbled with their belts and undid their jeans.

Mickey pushed Ian on the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing his neck and rubbing the front of his boxer, feeling his hardness.  
Ian rolled them over and started leaving wet kisses on the thug’s torso, lingering on his nipples, which made him moan.  
The redhead slipped a hand in Mickey’s underwear, grabbing his cock and starting to jerk it. The thug tilted his head back as he felt Ian’s warm lips around his head, and his tongue playing with his slit, already leaking precum.

“Ian.. Fuck” he mumbled, taking Ian’s head in his hands and gently pushing it down.  
Ian understood and started bobbing his head, taking it all in his mouth.  
“Jesus.. Fuck..” moaned the thug, and Ian smirked as he started rimming him.  
It was probably Mickey’s first time because when he felt Gallagher’s tongue against his hole he practically jumped. Ian grinned at the power of making the boy twist and twitch just with his tongue.

“Get in me, already!” begged the boy.  
Ian complied, slicking his fingers with lube and pushing one in, as he went back to kissing and biting the thug’s neck.  
Mickey moaned harder when the redhead pushed a second and then a third finger inside him.  
“I’m ready, come on” he said, impatient.   
Ian smiled and rolled on a condom before lining up his cock with Mickey’s hole.  
He pushed in slowly and let the boy adjust.  
Ian’s elbows rested at the sides of Mickey’s face as he bit his ear lobe and whispered “God you’re so tight, Mickey you feel so good.”  
The redhead started pounding him slowly, as they both moaned.  
“Come on, I can take it, fuck me harder” moaned Mickey, turning Ian on like crazy. Mickey’s hands were clutching Ian’s sides and his legs were wrapped around Ian’s hips.  
The redhead started pounding harder but he warned the thug “I’m not gonna last long”.  
“Me neither” Mickey reassured him, panting.

Ian decided to go for it, as he slightly adjusted the angle so that he’d hit Mickey’s prostate with every thrust.  
Between that, and the fact that his cock was rubbing agains Ian’s abdomen, the thug came soon after, all over his and the redhead’s chest.  
Ian followed, half a dozen thrusts later, moaning and panting as he collapsed on the thug.

When they caught their breath, Ian rolled over and laid on Mickey’s left side.  
“Man, that was good.” whispered Mickey, lighting a smoke. “I mean, I’m totally gonna fail this class, but it was worth it” he laughed.

Ian laughed too and said “Nah man. I’m still gonna tutor you and if you get more than a C I’m gonna fuck your brains out” he promised.  
“Challenge accepted” smirked the thug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it and remember, english is not my first language so pardon any mistakes :)


End file.
